


Sweet Appetite

by Celievamp



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/pseuds/Celievamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A sweet tooth can lead to appetites not so easily satisfied.</p><p>Spoilers: Set immediately before “Broca Divide”</p><p>Note: Pre-slash.  Originally written in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Appetite

Sam Carter knew that she had a sweet tooth. That given the motive, the means and the opportunity she could binge eat with the best of them. As it was she always made sure that she had a stash of chocolate hidden away, either in her lab, her quarters on base or in her home just in case. For the bad times, she reasoned. When the darkness beckoned.

But she was in control of her appetites. The Carter’s were always in control of themselves. Her father had taught her that perhaps too well. Carter’s don’t lose control. Carter’s don’t cry. Never give anyone a chance to use something against you whether it be your liking for chocolate – or other more private pleasures.

Perhaps if she had someone she could talk to, someone she could trust, things would be different. As personal lives went hers was sublimely uncomplicated which was in itself sometimes an insurmountable complication in the face of the darkness. Given time, she thought that Dr Daniel Jackson, her fellow scientist on SG1, might be someone she could talk to – about some things at least. If either of them stayed around long enough to get to be friends. But for now, as she had been since her mother had died, she was alone. She told herself she preferred it that way. Most of the time she believed herself. Giving in to chocolate would make her put on a few pounds. Giving in to her instincts for preferred company would get her court-martialed. And she had just landed the job of her dreams. She wasn’t about to put that in jeopardy in a hurry.

The General had called her to his office. Waiting there already was another woman. Sam guessed she was the new Chief Medical Officer. Scuttlebutt around the base had said it was a woman, another Captain at that. She had beaten out several more highly ranked male personnel to get the job.

“Captain Carter, I’d like you to meet Captain Doctor Janet Fraiser who is joining the facility as the new Chief Medical Officer although officially she is based at the Academy Hospital. I was hoping to give her the tour myself but something has come up. I would greatly appreciate it if you could take her instead?

In a moment. Sam’s eyes widened as the doctor turned to smile at her. Doe shaped eyes of deep liquid chocolate looked up at her, set in a heart shaped face, the skin porcelain smooth palest caramel, the collar length dark hair that softly framed it shot with sparks of cinnamon. Her perfume was vanilla and jasmine, a touch of sandalwood. Certainly she seemed good enough to eat, appealing to all of her appetites, all of her vices.

Sam realised that the woman was holding her hand out to her and that she was talking. Belatedly, Sam reached out and shook her hand firmly, tried to reorganize her thinking processes. She was in the General’s office. It would not do to…

Reach down and take this tiny beautiful woman in her arms, run her fingers over her smooth cheeks to feel the warmth of her skin, the undeniable curves under the dress uniform, the touch of those soft full lips opening to hers, as she lost herself in the liquid beauty of those eyes forever. Sam Carter was in love.

“Captain Carter, I’ve heard a great deal about you,” Janet Fraiser smiled. “I understand that without you, this project would not even exist.” Even her voice, low and sweet, with a slight husk to it just added to her appeal.

“I er…” Sam took a deep breath and started again. “I did the math, that’s all. Dr Jackson’s really the one who put it all together. Without him…”

“You’ll get to know quite quickly, Dr Fraiser, that Captain Carter here does not take praise well, no matter how well deserved it is,” Hammond interrupted her. “She is also a renowned workaholic even among the group of over-achievers I seem to have gathered here under my command.”

Sam realised that there was now a slight frown on the doctor’s face as she looked her up and down appraisingly. She didn’t like what she saw, that much was obvious. Clueless as she usually was about these things, it was clear to Sam that the attraction went one way only. Maybe lanky geeks with no social skills weren’t on the doctor’s agenda. That would be nothing new. Of course there was the whole gender issue as well. The doctor was career military… don’t ask, don’t tell. Sam stared at the floor, at the small feet that had just trodden all over her heart, probably without even realising it.

She pushed it all down, the sweet tooth, the whole chocolate/caramel/cinnamon analogy. Buried it as she had so much of her life. X marked the spot. It was a deep, dark hole by now. She was Captain Samantha Carter and this was her Chief Medical Officer. It could not be more than that. She could deal. She had some chocolate in her desk drawer in her lab. Possibly not enough though. And unfortunately there was no way she could avoid this woman for the rest of her life. There were only a handful of women working in the mountain. And SG1’s record to date for active missions showed that visits to the infirmary would be a regular thing.

Just remember, Sam, you’re not a girl, you’re a military officer, an expert in astrophysics and wormhole technology, on the frontline team between this planet and an alien adversary that could wipe us out in about ten minutes flat. You’re Captain Sam Carter. Put you in a dress and you don’t recognise your reflection in the mirror. Accessories to you are ammunition clips, stun grenades and your PDA. You’ve lived without this woman for thirty plus years, you can continue to live without her for as long as it takes. Sam put on her game face and got her brain back into gear.

“Sir, with your permission, I know that SG3 is due back in a couple of minutes. I guess you haven’t seen the Stargate in operation yet, Doctor?”

“No, I haven’t,” the small woman looked up at her and let loose another devastating smile. Despite her earlier resolve, Sam felt her heart melt all over again. “I also gather that you are probably the only one who can properly explain to me how it works.”

That smile again. Momma said… “Erm, yes. How much do you know about wormhole physics?”

“Only that it’s an extremely theoretical and specialised field,” Dr Fraiser smiled. “And that you’re one of the foremost experts we have.”

Now she knew she would be blushing. What was it about this woman that had got under her defences so quickly? Just when she thought things could not get worse…

“Get her to use donuts and pencils as visual aids,” a familiar voice from the doorway said. “Or better still, fruit. It’s not to be missed, I tell ya. Carter, you are not to completely boggle our new CMO on her first day, that’s an order. I don’t want the medicals from hell for the rest of this tour just cos you pis… er made her feel sma… er, bored her to death.”

“No sir, I won’t sir,” Carter said, straightening up instinctively. “Dr Fraiser, can I introduce Colonel Jack O’Neill, team leader of SG1.” She was still not entirely sure whether Colonel Jack O’Neill even liked her, her being a woman and a scientist and all, or was merely tolerating her until someone more to his taste came along that could be slotted into the team in her place. Yes, she was an expert in wormholes, as far as Earth had any experts in wormholes and she had combat experience and had proven herself in the field but as Colonel ‘Black Ops’ 21C in the SGC’s frontline team – or as she had heard someone put it in the mess hall – the Spook the Alien the Geek and the Girl? Anyway, after their recent experiences with the Shavadai she had felt certain her days on the team were numbered. If all the races they encountered in their travels through the Gate were as gender biased as the Shavadai, all male teams would become the norm and she would be banished to the labs. But Hammond thought enough of her abilities that she was still bound to get first dibs on any technology that came through the gate. It would not be a total loss.

Though she was really going to miss that adrenalin rush.

“Good, well, carry on, Carter,” he smiled broadly at the two women and sauntered past them into General Hammond’s office. “Good to have you on board, Doc.”

“And you work with him on a daily basis?” Dr Fraiser asked, somewhat wide eyed.

“It helps if you kind of think of him as a force of nature,” Sam grinned. “Actually, even though I’ve only been on his team for a couple of months now, he’s by far the best commanding officer I’ve ever had.”

“From what I understand it’s been an eventful few months, I certainly…” the doctor paused in mid sentence as she got her first look at the Stargate. “Oh my!”

“It is beautiful, isn’t it,” Sam smiled. She never tired of seeing the Stargate either at rest or in action and fervently hoped that she never became that jaded that she ever took it for granted.

“It is… I don’t know what I was expecting, something more functional looking, I suppose, more…”

“Trekkie? Yeah. Whoever built these they had an eye for beauty as well as functionality,” Sam said. “Most Gates we’ve come across have something we called a Dial Home Device – DHD – attached to them. Ours was lost or destroyed at some time in its history so we had to build a computer interface from scratch.”

“Which is where you came in,” Dr Fraiser said, looking over the panels and monitors with a slightly glazed eye. “I’m by no means a technophobe but this is all pretty intimidating.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m used to dealing with it, I guess. I…” Something was happening with the Gate. The first chevron had begun to glow. “This is it. SG3 are dialing in. Right on schedule.” The doctor watched in obvious fascination as another five chevrons glowed and then the empty circle in the centre of the ring flared into life, a bright blue silver rush of energy that gushed out about ten feet from the ring. Startled, she involuntarily took a step back and Sam placed gentle hands on her shoulders to reassure her that they were perfectly safe. The energy settled into the ‘pool’ effect and then a metal iris slid into place across the hole, covering the entrance to the Stargate.

“That’s for our security. Everyone who goes through the gate is given a code. When they want to come back to the SGC they open the Gate and send through the code. Our computer recognizes it and opens the IRIS. If they come through without sending the code then… well, they impact on the IRIS and collapse back into the wormhole.

“Fatal?”

“Instantly,” Sam explained. “The gap between the Iris and the wormhole horizon isn’t big enough for matter to reintegrate. You just cease to exist.”

“Very fatal then,” Janet Fraiser commented drily.

“Very.”

“Have we ever disintegrated the wrong people?”

“Not so far. We’ve had a few attempted incursions. Apophis – the Goa’uld system lord we severely annoyed…”

“… the one who kidnapped Dr Jackson’s wife?”

She had read the files, then. Sam nodded. “That’s him. He has sent Jaffa against us but none of them got through. We heard their bodies impact against the Iris…” Her voice tailed into silence.

The duty technician confirmed that SG3’s signal had been received and the Iris opened again. Thirty seconds later SG3 marched through looking bronzed, dusty and bored.

They already took it for granted.

Sam realised that she still had her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders. She could smell the doctor’s shampoo, jasmine and vanilla and she had used a similar scent as perfume. It fit her perfectly. Sam knew from the way her memory worked that for the rest of her life she would always associate that particular scent with this woman, even if they never met again. She let her hands drop away to her sides. The wormhole shut down. “Want to take a closer look at the Gate?” she asked.

“Please,” the small woman turned to look at her. “I’d like that very much.” Sam directed her to the stairs down to the Gateroom itself. Together they walked up the metal ramp to the great ring of metal. Dr Fraiser reached out to touch it then hung back a little, looking to Sam for confirmation that it was safe.

“Go ahead,” Sam said softly. “It’s made of a metal called naquada that does not occur naturally on this planet. We’ve gated to a few places where it does occur. In fact the mining and distribution of the ore seems to be a main feature of the Goa’uld economy – that and trading the slaves to mine and refine it…” her voice tailed into silence as she watched the doctor trace one of the glyphs with a delicate finger wondering for a moment how it would feel to have those fingers trace over the skin of her back or her thigh.

“But the Goa’uld didn’t make the Gates,” the doctor asked, half turning to glance at the Captain.

“No, no we believe that the Gate system was made by a race that we know only as the Ancients. They predate us and the Goa’uld and pretty much everything,” Sam stammered out, desperate to get her mind on track and knowing that she was probably blushing. “I’ll show you the rest of the base now, if you like, Dr Fraiser.” She watched as Dr Fraiser gave the gate one final pat and turned expectantly towards her.

“Lead on, Captain. And call me Janet, please.”

“Then I’m Sam.”

Janet did not say a word as they took the lift to the Commissary and Quarters level. Once she did speak her questions came so thick and fast that Sam realised that she had not known what to ask first. She also realised that the woman had a pretty good grasp of elementary physics as well as her own specialties.

Eventually she held up her hands in defeat. “I admit it, Janet. You got me. I’ve usually put people to sleep by now.”

“I don’t see why, Sam. You’re a very good speaker. Have you done any lecturing?”

“Some, yes,” Sam smiled. “I’m just not used to anyone listening.”

“Now that I can’t quite believe,” the young woman smiled again. “So, how often do you get out of here?”

“Not as often as I should, probably,” Sam confessed. “As well as my duties with SG1 I also have a lot of lab work that I do, trying to improve the interface between out technology and the Goa’uld. I usually have several projects on the go at once. Neither myself or Dr Jackson have quite persuaded Colonel O’Neill that we find research ‘fun’.”

“But you do see daylight once in a while, I hope,” Janet said.

“Once in a while,” Sam allowed. “I run when I can and take my bike out on the trails up into the mountains.”

“Your bike?”

“An Indian. I’ve had it for years, rebuilt it from scratch basically,” Sam said. “I… “ she paused at the look on the young doctor’s face. “You don’t approve.”

“I did an ER rotation as part of my training. I’ve seen enough spills that left people as organ-donors to know how lethal they can be.”

“I’m very safe, I promise and I always wear a full face helmet,” Sam said, deciding not to regale her new friend with her dirt bike racing exploits just yet.

The doctor gazed around the unprepossessing commissary. “And how many cases of food poisoning do we get a year?”

Sam smothered a smile. “Not as many as you might think. Believe me, when you’ve spent three days on MREs or what passes for cuisine on the latest planet you’ve visited, the commissary’s lasagne tastes pretty good – just as long as you don’t try to identify the meat content.

“Ah, mystery meat, the Air Force’s favourite dish,” Janet grinned. “So are there any decent places to eat outside the base?”

“Yeah, a few good restaurants and coffee bars, some decent take-out joints,” Sam decided not to say how many of the latter featured on the speed dial menu on her phone. She would take the mystery meat option any day over her own cooking.

“I don’t suppose you’d mind too much showing me the sights one day would you?” Janet asked.

Sam smiled. “Not a problem, doctor.” She paused at the slightly lost expression that flickered over her new friend’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“You should smile more often, Captain,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, I… look, I would be really grateful if you could continue to be my tour guide but I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble, believe me,” Sam said, her heart beating a little faster. “But I am going to have to give you a raincheck for a day or so. SG1 are on the mission roster for today. We ship out at 18:00 hours for a 48 hour reconnaissance mission on P3X797.” A good thing, she realised. It would give her time to put some much needed perspective on this encounter. She was definitely starting to project her own feelings now. No way was the ‘you should smile more often,’ a come-on. Was it? After all, this was the longest conversation she had had with anyone barring her team mates in… weeks? Months? Oh god, let it not be years.

“Ah yes, I remember. I believe your pre-mission checkups are my first official duty this afternoon.”

And that was just peachy. Now the good doctor would now get to see her naked. And there would be nakedness and touching. But no feeling. A Doctor patient relationship. Oh yes she would have to be very patient. Think of cold things. Think of slime like… She realised that Janet was looking at her expectantly. She had missed something.

“I was just saying that there was no need to look quite so scared, Captain. I don’t bite.” She looked around to see if they were observed. There was no one else in the vicinity. The young woman leaned in. The scent of jasmine and vanilla made her shiver. “At least not unless I’m asked.”

Liquid chocolate, dark and rich. Smoothest pale caramel. Cinammon sparked hair and vanilla scented skin. Sweet. And hers for the taking.

Sam Carter had rarely been more certain about anything in her entire life.

She was terrified.


End file.
